After Party 2
by itsyorukun44
Summary: After finishing After Part 1, I guess I wanted to write more. So this came into fruition, and I can say this was pretty fun to write. I swear I will update this story sooner than 5 months. Speaking of time, I've been on here for 4 years. It's my 4th year anniversary. Anyway, enjoy (Bowser x Donkey Kong, Ike x Marth, Bowser Solo, Wolf x Donkey Kong).
1. Grumpy Old Turtle

After Party Two!

A Super Smash Bros. Brawl Fan fiction

Chapter 2-A: Grumpy Old Turtle

Pairing: Bowser, Ike x Marth (mentioned)

"Morning….bah" grumbled the turtle king as he got out of bed.

The "evil" king wasn't a morning person but he knew that today was his only day off before tomorrow's tournament, so he wasn't going to waste it slacking off in bed. It wouldn't be becoming of him. He stretched before he walked over to his bathroom and took a shower. While he was in the shower, he heard a knock on the door. He ignored it and went back to washing up. After he came out, he saw a note slipped under his door.

"What's this?"

When he picked it up, it was a letter from Princess Peach.

"Oooh!" he exclaimed before he roughly ripped it open to see what it was.

_Dear Bowser,_

_I hope you don't mind that Mario, Zelda, and myself will be teaming up against you in a scheduled match today. I know they said that we had the day of, but someone wants to see us fight. Please be downstairs and ready to fight by 12 p.m. Thank you, and good luck. _

_Sincerely,_

_Peach_

"Damn it! Why is it whenever I want to have a nice day, someone always has to ruin it. I was—whatever, I'll do this stupid match."

He looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:49 a.m. He grabbed his shell and put it on before he hurried downstairs and that Mario and Link giggling. Peach sighed as she looked at the two men.

"That wasn't very nice" said Peach as she sighed.

"Well we were bored and we needed something to do" said Link.

"Besides, I am sure he hurried down. He will rush for anything that involves you" said Mario before Bowser growled at the men.

"You assholes, there wasn't a match today!"

"Nope" said Mario before both men started to laugh.

"I am sorry Bowser, they asked me to write the letter" said the princess.

"Why didn't you say no?"

"Well…you always torment us, so why not a little payback…"

Bowser sighed before he waved his hand. "Whatever. I'm going back to bed."

"Aww, come on and lighten up you grumpy old man. What is so good about being locked up in that stuffy old room?" asked Mario.

"Well…I don't have to deal with you and your bratty friends, anyone who—I'm not even going to explain myself. Have a bad day!"

As he walked away, he heard the heroes go back to talking about defeating their nemeses. The turtle sighed as he took the long way back to his room. They were right about one thing he couldn't waste his life in his room. All he did was just fight, eat, shower, and sleep. That wasn't living, it was just routine work. While he contemplated about his life, he heard strange noises from the hallway. He slowly crept down the hallway until he got to the end of the wall. He turned his head around the hallway to see Ike plowing Marth.

"Aahh—please slow down, Ike…"

"I thought you liked it when I went at this speed?"

"I do, but I don't want to be loud."

"Don't worry, no one will hear. Everyone has the day off and is probably resting."

"That may be but, ahh don't grab down there!"

"Shh, lower your voice. You don't want to someone to hear you. Or do you?"

"You know that's not true."

"Are you sure? Your cock got pretty hard when I mentioned that."

Ike lifted Marth up and turned him in the direction of Bowser, causing the turtle king to turn his head back. He didn't know why he was so mesmerized by the sex, but he couldn't turn away. He closed his eyes and continued to listen to the two men.

"Maybe you want someone to watch us? Does that turn you on?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Well I'm not leaking from the thought. Look at your penis, it's a flowing river. You are really excited. Heh, someone might even be standing near us and watching. Shall we go see who it is?"

"No! Not while I'm naked!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Let us stay where we are and finish up!"

"Alright, whatever you want my friend" said Ike before he slid down the wall and continue his business.

Bowser's pulse slowed down before he felt someone touch his shoulder.

"What!" Bowser gnarled.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lucario.

"Nothing that concerns you, now go away."

"I know what's happening down that hall you were listening to them weren't you."

"No I wasn't."

"Then why are you still here?"

"I should ask you the same question."

"I just got here though."

"Quiet you." With that last word he stormed off. Lucario chuckled before he teleported away.

When Bowser went back to his room, he slammed the door and took his shell off. He went to the bathroom and washed his face off. He glanced over and saw some lotion on the top of the toilet. He grumbled before he hesitantly grabbed it and sat down on the toilet. He took his underwear off and let his cock spring free. He slathered some lotion on his shaft and began to stroke. His mind could only go to Ike and Marth fucking. He imagined himself in being between those two. He would be fucking the shit out of Marth while his own ass was dominated by Ike.

He imaged Ike rubbing his shoulders and taking no mercy with his anus. He liked the power and roughness that emanated from him, but he still wanted to have some control as well. Marth would worship his thick penis with those soft, tender hands. He'd lick his ball sac and use those hands to pump his seed out. What a marvelous scene that would be, the king thought. The funny thing about it was, as he masturbated, he never thought about Peach. She couldn't offer him what the other guys did. Maybe it was the heat of the moment? Maybe he was just tired of being rejected? Whatever the case may be, he was harder than ever.

He never had this much privacy in his old home. Goombas, Hammer Bros, and Kamek would burst in to his room before he could ever get off. Then when he would get privacy, his son would come in and bother him. There was never enough "Bowser" time, and this was the only time he felt free from all type of stress. He used his other hand to rub his balls. He groaned when his thumb would teasingly move from one nut to the next. It felt so good to tease the sweaty sac. He stopped for a second and looked down to admire his own girth. He felt proud to own such a succulent penis, yet loneliness hit him for a moment. He had no one to share this with. He sighed before he tried not to think of it and went back to stroking off.

After about twenty minutes of stroking off, he couldn't hold back anymore. He grunted before he ejaculated. Several strong, powerful streams of semen spurted from his cock. He stuck his tongue out in relief as he came. When he finished, his body cooled down and he sat there in aftershock of the moment. He got up and cleaned up his sperm. Once he finished, he went back to his bed and flopped on it. There was nothing else to do, so for now he slept.

A couple of hours later, he heard a knock at the door. He grumbled before he woke up and stumbled to the door.

"What is it" gnarled Bowser.

"You're naked" said Donkey Kong

The koopa king looked down before he sighed. "You're point is?"

"That's a big cock"

"Is that what you wanted to say?"

"N—no I just wanted to ask if you wanted to spar."

"Not on my day off."

"Oh, okay. You might want to put some pants on"

"I should say the same to you" said Bowser as he saw Donkey Kong's cock erect behind his tie. Bowser stood up and close to the gorilla, pressing his slightly hard penis against the primate's.

"What do you want to do?"

Donkey Kong reached down and grabbed both masses and began to jerk them, before he heard someone walk near the hallway. Frightened, he ran away and Bowser slammed the door shut.

"Damn it!" grumbled the evil king. A thought struck him though. Why not try and get the primate. Both men were hard and willing. That was his mission, to get that monkey's ass. A better question is who would fuck him though?

Wolf watched the turtle's room with delight and mischief in his eye.

"I do believe that things are gonna get interesting" said the lupine.

Donkey Kong sat in his room and sighed. He was about to get his rocks off but someone had to spoil his fun. He took off his tie and started to jerk off. Before he could really get into it, he heard a knock at the door. He quickly put his tie back on and tried to calm down his cock as he walked to the door.

"Yes" asked Donkey Kong.

"I didn't mean to startle ya; I just want to propose a proposition" said Wolf as he came in.

"Hmm?"

"A deal"

"What type of deal?"

"One that involves this" Wolf said before he grabbed Donkey Kong's penis. Before he could react, the lupine began to jerk it off for him. "I do believe I've caught your attention."

"What do you want?"

"A threesome"

"With whom?"

"His Royal Evilness, I want in on you and Bowser"

"Why?"

"Because I'm bored and horny, see it for yourself" He grabbed Donkey Kong's hand and placed it on his own bulge. "There isn't any action in this place and I'm quite bored by it all. When I saw you two at the door, I knew then and there you guys would give me what I need."

"What about Fox?"

"What about him? I am pretty sure that guy's worried about Krystal."

"Who?"

"Never you mind that, just focus on this deal. Damn boy, yer boner's getting stronger by each stroke. It's making me want to bust my nut. I'll save that for later on this evening."

"What makes you think Bowser will go for this?"

"I can be quite persuasive if need be. Now don't worry yer pretty head about it. Just go talk to Bowser and bring him back here so the fun can begin."

Donkey Kong nodded before Wolf let go of his cock.

"Why didn't you finish?"

"We can't have you blastin yet big fella. Save it for tonight. It's incentive…just in case you have any ideas on chickening out. Oh by the way, don't get any ideas on jerking off. I just placed a cock ring with a sensor on it. Any funny business and it'll shock your body."

"Hey! I didn't agree to this"

Wolf pulled out a remote and turned the dial to vibrate, causing the monkey to arch his back on the bed in pleasure. Several waves of pleasure rolled through his body.

"See, I aim to please. Just don't screw me over and we'll all have a good time t'nite. Take care, big fella."

With that, Wolf left the room, laughing in triumph, knowing that tonight was going to be a good night.

End of Part A


	2. Funny How Time Flies

After Party Two!

A Super Smash Bros. Brawl Fan fiction

Chapter 2-B: Funny How Time Flies…

Pairing: Bowser x Donkey Kong x Wolf

Donkey Kong stood outside of Bowser's room and gulped. He didn't know what he should do. He knew that he had to get the koopa in his bed so he can get the cock ring off, but he didn't want to take advantage of him either. What would a man of that much brutality and sheer power think of him? Would he scoff at the banana lover? Then the primate thought back to what was happening before Wolf interrupted their fun. He felt so good against him. He was getting hard thinking back to that. Just before he could knock on the door, the door was about to open. Donkey Kong sped off just before Bowser came out.

"Who was that?" he asked.

Frustrated by this predicament, he came back to his room and sat down. Maybe if he sat still, nothing could go wrong. He fell back in bed and started to fall asleep. Before he could sleep the ring started to vibrate, causing him to get hard again. He jumped out of bed and the ring stopped. He sighed before he walked out and went back to Bowser's room. He was about to knock again, but something stopped him. He didn't want to upset the king. His mind was confused, he knew that Bowser wanted sex—but he didn't know if he wanted it with Wolf.

As the monkey contemplated, Lucario saw him standing in front of Bowser's room. He patted him, causing Donkey Kong to jump up. The pokemon was caught off guard by his reaction. Both men calmed down before they left the hallway and sat down in the common room.

"Is everything okay?" asked Lucario.

"Y—yeah why wouldn't it be?"

"When I touched you, you jumped up as if someone was about to kill you. Does that not mean that you are worried?"

"Well…it's a long story."

"I can sense in your aura something sexual…yet something innocent as well. You don't want to hurt someone but someone is forcing you to do something you aren't comfortable with."

"Yeah…"

"You are stuck in a bind as well. It is in the shape of a ring, is it not? The ring is located in a tricky place."

"Besides stating the facts, what can I do?"

"I do not know. I am not a fortune teller. All I can do is sense your aura and read your situation with my foresight."

"Never mind…" said Donkey Kong as he sighed. The blue and black pokemon walked away and left him alone to think about his thoughts. He knew if he didn't do anything then Wolf would shock him, but he didn't like the idea of tricking Bowser. As he pondered, he realized something. He was king of the jungle. He wanted to have sex with Bowser, and he was not about to let that damned lupine stop him. Let him play voyeur all he wants, he didn't care. He was about to be with the guy he was waiting for.

He left the common room and went back to face his situation head on. When he got to the door, Bowser opened up and stared at him.

"Want to continue where we left off?"

"Huh?"

"I assume that's why you keep on coming in front of my door. You just don't want to admit it?"

"No it's not that."

"Well I know you don't want to have some tea. That's in the princess's department. So what do you want? I am a busy man"

"I want you to fuck me!"

"That's all you had to say. Come in" said Bowser as he yanked Donkey Kong inside. He tossed the primate on the bed and quickly took his shell off. He got on top of the monkey and looked down at him, eyes a blaze with lust. The monkey tried to talk, but he placed his index finger over his mouth. He slid off of him and started to rub the other animal's crotch. When he got hard, his cock sprung out from the fur, revealing the cock ring strapped tightly around the base.

"What's this?" asked Bowser as he gripped the base and stroked it.

"Please don't do that?"

"That was the point of this meeting right? So I could fuck you."

"Yeah, but if you had let me explain…I didn't want to do it here, I wanted to do it in my room."

"Why?"

As Bowser asked that question, he looked on the ring and saw the insignia on it. It was from the Star Fox crew.

"I get it. Someone from Star Fox wants to watch us fuck. Is that it?"

"Yeah"

"Which horny bastard is it?"

"Wolf."

"I take it if I try to take this off, you'll get shocked or put in pain."

"Yeah, he said he'll take it off if he can join in on our fun. He's bored."

"Hmm I bet he is. Falco and Fox aren't the liveliest guys. Alright, we'll let Wolf join in on our rendezvous. As long as he understands that no one is tapping your ass but mine."

"You mean you want to have sex with me?"

"Why else am I agreeing to this? Ever since that quick session we had, I couldn't stop thinking about that. I wanted to continue on and see where this would go."

"Me too"

"Then it's settled. Go ahead and tell Wolf that we can commence with his plan. After this though, you're the only one I want, got it!"

"Yeah I do, but what about Princess Peach?"

"I'll keep up appearances. They need a bad guy, so I'll keep on being the love struck villain. Don't worry about it though, you're mine and that's all you need to know."

"Okay."

"Alright, now go meet up with him."

With that challenge accomplished, he left the koopa king's quarters and headed off to the ringleader of their performance. What would tonight hold for these three?

Once night arrived, Bowser and Donkey Kong sat in the primate's room waiting for him to arrive. After a few minutes of silence, a knock was heard at the door. Donkey Kong answered, letting Wolf into their room.

"Alright boys, let's git this party started"

He undressed the two before he undid himself. Once all three were naked (or shell less/tie- less), Wolf knocked Bowser onto his fours, lifting his ass up.

"Hey! Whaddaya think you're doing!"

"Enjoying the view"

He blew air on to his ass, making the turtle groan. He started his tight hole while rubbing the two firm, yellow cheeks. Donkey Kong wanted to jerk off, but did not want to get electrocuted by the accursed cock ring. Wolf reached over to the monkey's cock and began to jerk it, shocking the primate. He thought it was going to fry his penis, but instead the ring began to vibrate. He laid back in pleasure as he was stroked off by the lone wolf. Wolf continued to eat the koopa king's ass, before he noticed Bowser's cock leaking.

"For someone who doesn't like anal you sure are leaking, Donkey Kong, c'mere." When he came over, Wolf positioned the monkey underneath the king's legs to get a better view. "Look at that, his cock is spewing more than a fountain. Taste it for me."

The monkey nodded before he started to suck his orangish-pink cock head. He progressed to sucking the shaft in unison with Wolf licking the koopa king. He tried not to moan so much, but between being sucked and licked, this felt like heaven on a good day. His body tingled with sensations his hand could not produce. Once the lupine removed his tongue, he swiftly placed his shaft between the king's ass cheeks and began to thrust. He sighed in pleasure as he moved his hips against the kings.

"Want my cock?"

"Do I even have a choice in the matter?"

"I could always fuck Donkey Kong?"

"No one is fucking him except me!"

"Aww, you are all protective over your keep huh? I like it" said Wolf before he grabbed his penis and shoved it inside Bowser's ass.

"Fuck! I wasn't ready"

"That's why I did it!"

He wasted no time moving inside the beast. He wanted to take him down from that pedestal all of the players put him on. He may be able to turn into a mega beast, but deep down inside he was just a tight fuck begging to be plowed. Donkey Kong removed his mouth from Bowser's cock and began to jerk him off while he watched them He was surprised that someone smaller than the koopa could plow him. It was an astonishing sight if one could witness this.

"Donkey Kong, get up so Bowser can fuck you. I want us to be one"

He nodded his head and got from underneath him. He stood in front of the king and spread his brown buttocks open for him. Bowser grabbed his hands and pushed his aching phallus inside the tight canal. The monkey winced at the pain at first before he felt his own cock throb as the ring got tighter. That pain didn't bother him at the moment. He felt his friend inside him and that's all that mattered, to him at least. He moved closer to Bowser so his dick could travel deeper inside him. The koopa grabbed DK's pecs and held onto him as he porked him.

Wolf noticed the passion those two emanated. It filled the room up on how much they were enjoying being together. It made him jealous in a sense. He had no one to feel that connection with. He took his jealousy out on Bowser's ass. He knew it wouldn't be an issue though; the koopa king probably liked it rough. He was right, this made Bowser even harder. Growls and groans escaped from all three men as time progressed. They were unified, each penis harder than the other. The primate looked down and saw that his cock was leaking thick streams of pre-cum.

"Can you please take this ring off?"

"Once I climax, then I'll think about it."

"Please!"

"Beg for me to."

"Wolf, please take this cock ring off me. It hurts!"

"Let me see it" said Wolf before he removed himself and walked in front of Donkey Kong. "Bowser, lift him up when you are fucking him."

The evil king nodded before he picked up the monkey and continued thrusting. The lone wolf examined the thick cock and saw that the ring was squeezing the shaft way too hard. He laughed before he walked to the bed and reached for the remote that controls the ring. He held it in one hand and grabbed the shaft with the other. He set the ring to vibrate, with the maximum speed, and jerked him even faster.

"Bowser let us know when you are ready to climax. Once you are ready, then I will release the cock ring."

"Ah—alright"

He sped up his movements so he could ejaculate sooner. After four more minutes of thrusting, he grunted. He nodded his head to Wolf, letting him know to release the ring. Wolf nodded before he pressed the "release" button.

"I'm cumming!" yelled Bowser and Donkey Kong.

Both animals moaned in unison as they released their loads. Donkey Kong spurted huge streams of cum over the lupine while his ass was being filled by the evil king's sperm. Wolf grinned in sadistic delight as both men as they finished releasing their seed. Bowser pulled out of his ass and fell down to the ground. Donkey Kong landed beside him with cum slowly pouring out of his anal canal. Wolf stood over the two men and furiously masturbated to reach his climax.

"Ahh—shit seeing you two covered in come…Ahh" He moaned before he shot his load over both tired men. He shivered in ecstasy while he released his seed. It splattered all over their sweaty faces and their tight pecs. It dripped down their muscle guts and even reached their semi-hard penises. When he finished ejaculating, he walked over to his pants and grabbed his camera. He hopped between the two and extended his arm forward.

"Cheese!" he yelled before he took a picture of all three of them, covered in sweat and cum.

Wolf grabbed the monkey's sheet and cleaned himself off with that before he dressed and headed to the door.

"We're going to do this again, I won't tell ya when but we are" he said looking at the two men. "Catch ya later now."

When he left, Bowser grabbed Donkey Kong and kissed him. He spent about a good two to three minutes kissing his lips. When he broke from the kiss, he pulled him into his arms and held him tight.

"I've never felt so hot in my life and I live in a damn lava pit."

"Me—either, I don't know what this is but I like it."

"Fuck, I love it. Don't leave my side okay?"

"I'll never"

"Good. I'll stay here tonight. Right now though, I need to take a shower. Wanna join?"

"Yeah"

"It's funny."

"What is?"

"All of this. I never saw myself having sex with you or being plowed by Wolf but I had fun. Is it always this fun on the wild side?"

"You have no idea."

End of Chapter


End file.
